fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo Rules/References
*Timmy plays the role of an antagonist for this episode. **This is the first time a main character is the main antagonist of an episode. The only other time this happens is with Chloe Carmichael in the similarly titled Season 10 episode "Chloe Rules!". *According to this episode, the Von Strangle and Cosma families are actually long-lost distant cousins. **Also, only a Von Strangle or relative of a Von Strangle can enforce Da Rules. *The title card music is the same as Wishy Washy and Balance of Flour. *This episode reveals that rule free wishes are controlled by Da Rules which means that rule free wishes cannot be done unless Da Rules allow them to be done under certain circumstances. If Da Rules is not able to control the said wishes due to no rules in the book, it will start to destabilize and if it gets destroyed by the rule free wishes then the universe is destroyed too. Da Rules may also have control over the rule free muffins since whenever someone uses it to make a wish, nothing bad happens. *This is Trixie Tang's last speaking role in the series. *This is also the last appearance of Nana Boom Boom. *'International Airdates' **This episode made it's international premiere in Poland on June 9, 2011, before airing in the USA. * The Wizard of Oz - As the Turners' house is lifted into the air, Crocker rides by on a bicycle, calling back to the tornado scene. * - When Chet Ubetcha is reporting the news, the broadcasting channel he was on "DMM" is a obvious spoof of CNN. * - After Timmy sings, there were 3 judges who judge him as good. They are animated versions of Simon Cowell, and Randy Jackson who were the previous judges from American idol. * Wheel of Fortune - When Timmy says "It's Timmy Turner Rocks" a screen shows the phrase he said, which makes a reference to the giant screen used in the show. * - After Cosmo poofs up Timmy wishes, Timmy appears to wear a Kick Buttowski helmet. * - When Jorgen hiccups after Wanda tries to scare him in a sea-monster form, Jorgen mentions that he had made The Statue of Liberty vanished, which is a reference to when Copperfield makes the infamous trick in 1983. * - Irving Schwab was pulling a GE Genesis P42DC locomotive with Amtrak's Phase IV paint scheme. *The railroad tracks don't have any spikes. Also the locomotive is missing its knuckle couplers. *It's impossible for the Statue of Liberty to be able to fit into the living room. Jorgen may have caused a bigger living room with it or caused the statue to be smaller offscreen. *Before Jorgen says that the Statue of Liberty disappears, the sky is red. But when Mr. Turner says "Honey, the Statue of Liberty is in our living room again", everything is normal. However, this situation is taken place before Jorgen’s “The Universe is Falling Apart” siren flashes and the world plunges into chaos because of Timmy breaking Da Rules. *When Jorgen says "And here is the really back part; if the book explodes, so the universe!" Timmy' eyebrows are colored the same brown' scheme as his hair. *Before Jorgen’s upper body and legs and Cosmo put Da Rules pieces back together, there is an audience stage in the background. However, when they did so, there are the cabinet, the rocket and the door in Timmy’s room as the background and they are gone altogether. *At the end of the episode, while playing Fairy World Exploding Bingo, Nana Boom-Boom is holding a “B7” ball. However, in the next scene, she is possibly seen holding a Bingo board along with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen. *When Nana Boom-Boom calls "B-7", original captions say E''' in place of '''B. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes